


Wrong memory stick

by Lord_Risley



Series: Discovered [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Caught, Hand Jobs, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Risley/pseuds/Lord_Risley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock sends crime scene footage to Lestrade....maybe not</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong memory stick

**Author's Note:**

> Scribbled down while bored at work so may be a little rough. Comments always very wecome :)

“Sherlock I can’t find it”

“It’s labelled ‘crime scene’ for goodness sake” Sherlock is stalking back and forth across the living room. He’s just come back from a crime scene and he’s still wired.

“I know, But I still can’t find it” said John patiently.

Sherlock sighed dramatically and leant over John’s shoulders to look at the laptop. He rolled his eyes before pulling the memory stick out. “Give me yours”

“What?”

“Your memory stick. That blue one on the key ring”

John looks up “Why are you using mine?”

“It was close to hand and you didn’t say no”

“Because you didn’t ask!”

“Details...”

John grumbled but rooted around on the desk until he found it. “Aha!”

Sherlock took it from his hand and plugged it in. “Here we go. I…Have you changed shampoo?”

John smiled. “Yes. You said the last one made me smell like a coconut”

“It did……..This is better” 

“I’m glad you approve” He twists awkwardly in his chair to kiss Sherlock’s cheek.

“Mmmm” Sherlock taps the laptop. “Done” He kisses Johns forehead, it being the only bit he can reach”

John tries to twist round more in his seat. “Ow..Oh hang on.” He stands and turn to face Sherlock. “That’s better” he says cupping Sherlock’s face and kissing him gently.

“Much” murmurs Sherlock into Johns kiss.

John pulls away. “Do you want to move this to your room” asks John taking Sherlock’s hand.

“Yours” says Sherlock shortly before pulling John along.

“Ah” John starts to laugh and follows behind.

Sherlock pushes the bedroom door open and pulls John inside before pulling him into a hungry, urgent kiss. He starts to tug Johns jumper over his head but gets it caught up. Johns arms are stuck in the air and he starts to laugh “Sherlock. Slow down”

“Oh” Sherlock laughs lightly and pulls the jumper off of John, freeing him. He quickly removes John’s shirt. Johns leans up to kiss Sherlock’s neck and rests his hands on his chest. Sherlock sighs happily and reaches down undo John’s belt buckle quickly. John brushes Sherlock lips teasingly before kissing him passionately. Sherlock pushes at John’s trousers and forces them down. John shakes and steps out of them without breaking his kiss from Sherlock. They stumble backwards toward the bed. John gives Sherlock a little push and he lays back onto the bed pulling John with Him. John starts to run kisses down Sherlock’s cool chest. He stops only to undo the other mans trousers and push them away. Sherlock lifts his hips and John pulls them off and drops them to the floor. He starts to run kisses across Sherlock’s stomach now and down toward his growing erection. Sherlock’s phone buzzes in his trouser pocket and his head snaps up.

“Ignore it” growls John as he licks slowly up Sherlock’s cock.

“But it’s probably Lestrade!”

John stops and rolls off of Sherlock with a moan.

“That is not what I ever want to hear when I’ve got your dick in my mouth Sherlock”

Sherlock isn’t even listening. He leans over the bed and grabs for his phone. He answers it with a supremely smug tone. “Anything surprising” he says without so much as a hello.

Lestrade laughed loudly “Oh you could say that. One hell of a surprise. Please tell me that was an accident and you didn’t….um….want me to see that…..” he trails off

“What? What are you talking about? Of course I wanted you to see that. That’s why I sent it”

There was a long pause. “Sherlock. I don’t think we’re talking about the same thing here”

“The case! The video of the warehouse! Makes it all so obvious doesn’t it!”

“Sherlock. Listen to me. You didn’t send me that video” he says slowly as though talking to a child.

“What?”

“It was a, um, home video”

“As usual Lestrade there are words coming your mouth that mean absolutely nothing”

Lestrade sighs loudly “Give me strength” he says under his breath. “Is John there? Can I talk to John?”

Sherlock hands the phone over with an annoyed huff.

John looks up surprised but takes the phone. “Hello Greg?”

“Hi John. Sorry but I’m going to punch someone if I keep talking to Sherlock”

John laughs “He has that effect on most people”

Lestrade laughs for a moment but it sounds forced “John. This is a bit awkward”

“What? What’s wrong?” John looks suddenly worried.

Sherlock looks at him, concerned. He scoots forward and wraps his arms around John. “Speakerphone” he whispers.

“Well I was trying to tell Sherlock…” Lestrade continues

Sherlock pokes John in the chest. “Speakerphone!” he hisses.

“…that I think…”

“Speakerphone” Sherlock interrupts again.

“You are such a child” grumps John. “Hold on” he says to Greg “Sherlock’s messing about” He presses the button and places the phone on the bed.

Sherlock grins and starts to tickle John. “This would be messing about!”

“Oh Christ.” Lestrade bellows from the phone

“Ah! Heeee…Stop it” says John fighting Sherlock off. He puts a finger to his lips and points at the phone.

Sherlock scowls for a second before saying “ Go ahead George”

Lestarde coughs again continuing. “Look I really don’t want to go into details or talk about it at all….ever again. But, I thought you should know. You mailed me some…..er…..Jesus…home movies. Definitely not crime scene footage”

“Home movies” Sherlock laughs “What home movies?”

Johns face freezes in a look of utter horror. “Oh. Christ. NO!......Not……”

“Fraid’ so” Lestrade finishes for him.

“You cannot mean……”

“Oh yes I do”

Sherlock looks from the phone to John. “What’s going on?”

John ignores Sherlock but drops his face into his hands. “Kill me now” he moans.

“Right. Well I think I’ll leave you two to it. Shit! I mean talk. Leave you two to talk! Just talk! Oh God”

“Wait” Sherlock snaps. Will somebody” He starts to shout “Have the courtesy to tell me what’s going on?”

John doesn’t move his face from his hand but murmurs “Kitchen”

“Table…Yes” Says Lestrade

“If someone doesn’t tell me right now” starts Sherlock

“For fucks sake Sherlock! You sent me a video of you banging John on the kitchen table!”

“Ohhhh” The colour drains a little from Sherlock’s face “What happened to the crime scene footage?”

“That’s what you’re worried about! Right now?” asks John in a stunned tone.

“You seem angry”

“Not angry. Humiliated”

“Because I was on top? You know I prefer it but you only have to say, I’m quite open to”

“Whoa!” Greg interrupts “I’m going. I do not need to hear this. Bye” he hangs up.

“How” Groans John helplessly “Could you send that!”

“You were attempting to distract me and more importantly why do you have that saved?” Sherlock asks with a wicked grin.

John starts to blush deeply and stammers “I didn’t…Not on purpose…it was an accident…I swear!”

Sherlock raises his eyebrows but doesn’t say anything

“That day you practically jumped me when you came home after solving that triple homicide…Should I be worried that you’re horniest after violent crime by the way?”

“Don’t change the subject. You kept it, You’ve watched it”

“Only a couple times, few at most!” he says lamely

“John Watson” says Sherlock slowly. He wraps his legs around John and kisses the back of his neck.

“Oh. Oh that’s very nice” whispers John “But what about Greg?”

“I thought we weren’t supposed to bring Lestrade up in the bedroom”

John laughs “I know but seriously. Sherlock?” He twists to look at him.

“Nothing. He’s seen it. He knows” His hand reaches round to start to stroke Johns cock “I’m even a little jealous” His other hand strokes Johns chest “I’ve never seen it”

“Uhh” is all John manages

“Also I also sent it to Mycroft as promised…..”

“WHAT!”


End file.
